In the carpet installation profession, the juncture at which two edges of a carpet roll meet is commonly referred to as a seam. Because a seam receives the tension created in a carpet, the seam is susceptible to unraveling, peaking, and delamination. Thus, in the carpet installation profession, there always is a need to create a seam with improved adhesion strength.